Crazy Durga Tuskasa
by LadyArcana81
Summary: This is an alternative story arc, where Kamojima found and raised Tuskasa.
1. Chapter 1

Tokyo Crazy Paradise

This is a fan story. I do not own the manga or any of the translations. I am not trying to infringe on any copyrights.

But please leave comments about what you think: good, bad or indifferent I want to hear your opinions.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

The Year is 2020 ad. In Tokyo, Japan a Crazy Paradise. A place where the weak are crushed, while the strong calmly ignore the bloody brutality of the city they live in. The glittering night cannot hide the poor souls begging in the street; nor the day light defeat the shadows of disaffected youths.

This story is about the hidden lies of Yakuza… and, a young girl hiding amongst them; protecting a truth so dangerous, as to bring the ultimate city of crime to its knees.

* * *

><p>Well… what do you think?<p>

I tried to keep it as true to the opening pages as possible. You'll see a real difference between my version and the real one in the first chapter.


	2. The begining

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>This is a fan story. I do not own the manga or any of the translations. I am not trying to infringe on any copyrights.<p>

But please leave comments about what you think: good, bad or indifferent I want to hear your opinions.

* * *

><p>"Daddy, daddy welcome home, welcome home!" Running, a little kid cries out to a tall ever-smiling gentleman.<p>

"Hey little pumpkin head," he responds while gently gathering the child up in his arms. "Are you ready for kindergarten tomorrow?"

"Yep, yep daddy!"

A shadow briefly crosses his face while smiling adoringly into those innocent eyes. "Very well my little Surasa*. Remember to be nice. Your new little friends, they won't know how to do everything you can."

"Okay daddy." The little child tried to reassure the man. "Surasa be good for daddy in kin'ergar'en. I make tons and tons o' friends too." Then took a small hand to pat his face, still smiling the child quickly ran off when the man put her down.

Before Surasa got very far the man called out. "Pumpkin, tomorrow your name is Tuskasa, you're going to be a boy and…"

Waving enthusiastically, to the man, she started doing summersaults and cartwheels. Carefree and innocent as only a 4 year old can be. She was oblivious to what the future was going to bring, living life as boy and not as the woman, she was originally destined to be.

A year later, Surasa aka Tuskasa had been living a dual life as both a boy and, a girl. He/she was still learning to hide who she was, inside the impenetrable walls of her home, she was Surasa beloved daughter. Outside, he was Tuskasa, a reckless fun loving boy. As her father explained it, living as a boy was a game, a game to keep her safe from mean people all around her.

As she grew older still, the game kept getting easier. She stopped living as a girl entirely and even began to live as Tuskasa inside the mansion walls. Her father brought in masters to begin training in five types of martial arts: 3 aikido, judo, and kuttu varisai were self-defense, the other 2 were for attack jujutsu and shurikenjutsu. He tried to teach her to shoot a gun, but "couldn't hit the broad side of a barn" would be an understatement of the results. Clearly guns and little Tuskasa would never mix.

There were other people who came in and out of her father's home. Most didn't know she/he lived there, so when Tuskasa was bored, she'd play pranks on them. Daddy kept scolding for her doing it, but really they should have been more observant! Though there was one time, when papa took away her bokken for picking on one of those men. That guy was mean and deserved the broken leg! After all she only hit him once, the blow wasn't that hard! If he hadn't tried to chop down her favorite cherry tree, it never would have happened. That was HER Yoshino tree, the one with both Tuskasa and Surasa carved in it!

Over the next few years, Tuskasa decided she preferred to be a boy. Boys had more fun and never had to wear skirts, nobody cared if you got into a fight, deliberately, once or twice, or maybe every week... The other main reason she didn't like being a girl, was that girls got beaten up and raped. Nobody cared about that either.

So, every day she/he kept beating some stupid idiot who thought he could hurt girls. No one was going to beat up a defenseless girl in front of Him. The ones that tried ended up with an ambulance ride, that papa made her pay for. She didn't mind it just meant she had to find a job to pay for it. Papa wouldn't let her officially join the Yakuza and earn a living that way.

It was strange to outsiders why Tuskasa wasn't a member. He dad, Kamojima, was Yakuza. He was a bodyguard for the Nindaime. He stood right behind the head of the Nine Dragon Clan, ready to lay down his life for both father and son.

Tuskasa himself never questioned any of it. Not being Yakuza was another way papa was protecting her. Just like the martial arts game and growing up like a boy. Papa loved her and did everything he could to protect her.

* * *

><p>Explanation of Tuskasa's fighting style: Jujutsu with a focus in shurikenjutsu, aikido, judo. "Kuttu varisai" an Indian style of fighting involving: yoga, gymnastics, traditional Japanese fighting, it focuses on how to receive blows without losing power. The manga never says what fighting styles Tuskasa knows, so I added it as my own tribute to her mother the Kage no Seisai. Just adding this in, incase I can't find a way later.<p>

*This is a real name for the Indian goddess "Durga" and I think that is what Tuskasa's girl's name should be. There were a lot I could choose but Surasa had the same ending sound as Tuskasa so that is why I chose it. The site I found it is:

www. indianhindunames .com/names-of-goddess-durga-parvati

I know in the manga her name never changes, but remember she never lived with the Kozukis this time.

The Yoshino Cherry tree is a real tree native to Japan. It grows up to 45 feet tall. I found it on ehow dot com but you can look it up with any search engine.

No comments about the gender switching pronouns. I'm doing that on purpose, after all think of all those trans-genders out here. Before they get a gender change I'm sure it's confusing to them, as to what pronoun to use.

But in Tuskasa's case is different, even in the manga she always knew she really was a girl underneath everything. It was just as she matured mentally that it came into question what she should do when adult hood came along.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

This is a fan story. I do not own the manga or any of the translations. I am not trying to infringe on any copyrights.

This is just my own fan version of events. I'm broke.

Also when you see miss-spellings, incorrect grammar, and general bad punctuation; if it is within Quote markers it is on purpose. I am a big fan of a little known rule out side of poetry. It says that when something is a part of speech, as indicated with a " " then the rules may not apply; based on the author's discretion. I use this rule to help give life to people. In general IRL people do not use perfect grammar, unless they are way too over educated. I also use words that have no common spelling but are semi-recognizable sounds.

So please, if you don't like that rule don't read any further. I have enough people commenting on my grammar, when I know they are talking about the speaking parts. Keep in mind most Asian cultures have different rules of speaking for the different genders and classes. They exist in most English speaking cultures, but no one acknowledges it. FYI

Barging into the main mansion, Tuskasa ran to her new room. "I hate that dam baka Ryuji, Sandaime!" She yelled out loud, uncaring of the many Yakuza that could hear her. She began to roll and jump around her room, as she thought over and over about recent events.

A week ago the Nindaime had been assassinated. After that it was decided that all three senior body guards had to live with the current Sandaime. The change forced Tuskasa to move into the main house. She had to throw out her girly undergarments. Then she had to buy a bullet proof Protector, one specially made to flatten her chest.

If all that wasn't enough, Ryuji had suddenly become soo delicate as to need a body guard at school. School! Of all places to need a body guard! Their private school was like a fortress. Security cameras had been installed everywhere at that place, even the bathrooms. There walls were 30 feet high, only people with a valid ID were passed through the gate, not to mention the only drugs found inside the place were rare nicotine cigarettes; that's only because Ryuji snuck them in for his personal use. Only a sniper would be able to take out Sandaime there.

*Sigh* None of the younger kumin could take that assignment. The majority had dropped/kicked out of public schools long ago. The ones that hadn't, and could still attend. They didn't have the skills or clearance for the job. So guess who was left? Me. The Baka-gaki who just so happened to have been attending the same school, in the same classes since first grade, the outsider looked down upon by every echelon of the Yakuza.

Never mind we hated each other. Forget the fact that, Ryuji has been trained in gun sniping, karate, judo, kendo, and aikido. Heck, lets conveniently forget that every father of the nine separate dragon clans has a daughter drooling venom for the job. Just assign Tuskasa. He doesn't have anything better to do any way. Mega bakas. If dad had only stood by me and listened to reason. I'd have even settled for Ryuji to object, the only thing he did was give me that dam smirk of evil.

What about my part-time job? I can't go to work if I'm constantly by his side. Then my boss'll know about my dad and that I'm not really 18, not to mention he'll also know what my dad does for a living. Arrgg! It's too much. Too much, I say, for a 14 year old to handle.

Tuskasa stopped her mental diatribe while letting go the hanging light fixture. "How'd I get up there any way?" Tuskasa went in search of the bane of her existence. She found him in a large oval room having a meeting with some of his hench-goons. Ignoring all that, including the 3 men he was flanked by, Tuskasa slapped his hands on the table; making sure that everyone heard the loud bang. "I want to be paid. I'm risking my life and my job. You're gonna give me money. This job ends when your dad's killer is found. I'm NOT your personal servant and no one goes in my room without permission!"

Ryuji stared at Tuskasa's hands, he didn't flinch like everyone else. He kept staring… then he slowly followed those hands to the pouting-mutinous face they belonged to and continued to stare. "I'm not paying you. Keep your old job or not. Your decision. I'm charging you for any money you cost me. And the job ends when I say it ends." Leaning back in his chair, Sandaime gave a satisfied smirk. "This is my house now. I didn't ask you to move in here. I'm your land lord. The rent's due at the end of the month or can take out however I want." Then he stood up, pulled Tuskasa's face toward him, like a lover, before he added. "Or can simply take it on your body."

Face flaming red, Tuskasa stumbled backward slightly. "Okay. Fine. You don't have to put it that way. I'll be your body guard. Then, as soon as I can find something, I'll move out." Glaring at her dad, she carefully examined the kumichos at the meeting. After getting bad feeling from Odawara she left the room, suddenly ready to go explore her new, hopefully temporary, home.

The gangsters in the main office were left shocked and angry; Ryuji, on the other hand, continued making plans on how to find and hunt down his father's killer. Everyone but Kamojima and Shibuya grumbled about the unwise choice of new body guard. Anyone would've been a better choice than that law-abiding-gaki whom grew up on the fringes of their society.

The Shirogami clan is in danger. Their leader had just been assassinated, with no witnesses, retribution and vengeance is the first order of business for the new Sandaime. All the indicators reveal a methodical devious and patient enemy. As a first test for a successor, it was hardly daunting. The only trick is in making himself a target while planting a double edged trap, with an unknown target.

None of his gumi-s (underlings?) would betray his father, so the one responsible must have impeccable surveillance on the compound and endless patience. The red-herring detail of the whole plot is the random-ness of the time and location. Nothing appeared to be planned, but it was. It had to be. So who? Who, among all the Gokudo's enemies could pull off this type of random yet flawless murder?

All the intel convinced him, that to allow the outsider son of Shirogami to become a temporary bodyguard, would be the perfect stroke of genius. A twist as randomly brilliant as it was nefarious. An ordinary 14 year old hanging out with him, would seem strange, an anomaly to provide the perfect distraction. That baka idiot would have the killer laughing so much, the assassin would probably forget to aim properly and become the vital mistake necessary. The perfect lynch pin in his plot to avenge his father's death.

At school…

"I can't believe you're making me wear this stupid collar!" Tuskasa snarled at Ryuji, as they walked side by side in the school's courtyard, well Ryuji walked Tuskasa stomped slightly ahead. "This tacky illegal piece of junk makes me look like a girl."

"If you had only agreed to stay by my side over the weekend, this wouldn't be necessary." Ryuji calmly replied. "Your new job is to protect me during the day. You can't do that when you're sneaking off."

"I was 'sneaking' off to my job! My real one. Not this, this what-cha-ma-call-it bull shit!" Tuskasa snarled as he turned to grab Ryuji by the neck of his school uniform.

Sandaime ignored Tuskasa's pitiful attempt at intimidation. As long as the baka stood by Ryuji's side, then much could be ignored. Tuskasa did this to himself as far as Ryuji was concerned. That electric collar kept his new pet nearby. This last weekend has shown him that Tuskasa was dumber than expected. A bodyguard was supposed to "guard" someone, not run off at every opportunity.

The weekend was an eye opening challenge, not in a good way. Tuskasa appeared to possess slightly above average fighting skills. The rest of the skills necessary to make a good guard: the ability to stay in one place, to think carefully, and even a sense of decorum. Tuskasa appeared to severely lack. Worse, he even went out of his way to deliberately try and annoy Ryuji.

Then today, the baka tried to walk alone to school. His reason, "I always walk the 4 miles. While you ride in that fancy Yakuza limo. I'm not changing because of you saying so." Then jumped out of the lightly armored limo, at the first red light; THAT is when the net launcher was fired, then the electric collar locked around that baka's neck.

Resulting in Tuskasa's current tirade and Ryuji's active indifference to said tirade. The standoff ended after gym when Tuskasa spent too much time in the shower.

*Uhhh… Considering the morning I've had I earned this hot shower. This is so relaxing. After the move to that A-hole's house, I've been so tense. Like I even chose to become his Ass-ness's guard in the first place. And daddy never even stood up for me. He just stood there stoically. As if nothing life changing was happening to his little girl!* In frustration Surasa slammed her fist into the tile of the shower stall.

"Hey guys you hear that?" A young male voice asked. "Dude some body probably dropped something or slammed his locker, ha, Ha, ha…" Another young male voice replied. Then the voices faded as the guys wandered further into the locker room.

*gasp* Surasa tightly wrapped her arms around her body and crouched. Prepared to defend herself Surasa turned toward the shower door, as feet appeared just under it. Then… BAM! She landed a solid fist blow right into… Ryuji's hand? *That bast- wait he doesn't seem surprised! Why doesn't he seem surprised? I'm standing naked before him, he can see I'm not- that I don't possess- why is he just coldly examining me like a bug.*

"Here's a towel. Stop being so cautious, no one would ever be desperate enough to lay a finger on you." As he turned away, Ryuji added. "I see you haven't completely lost your femininity."

"You bastard!" She mumbled. "Smart ass-cold blooded-stone faced-Yakuza." She continued as she put on her Protector chest guard. "Not even blinking when I threw a perfect punch at his head." Surasa continued while finishing the transformation into Tuskasa.

He got into the hall way where Ruyji, Kamojima, and Bun-san.

"It was very unprofessional of you to knock Sandaime into the empty pool like that."

"For the last time. I saw metal glinting in the sunlight. If I hadn't reacted he would have been shot. I saved his life. My new 'job'. According to you idots." Tuskasa gritted out as they walked down the hall to class.

Ruyji countered. "You're a body guard. You have to think more about your actions."

"I never wanted this job you baka! You dragged me into it!" Tuskasa argued, as he began to crack his fists. 'But I guess that is how you ahou yakuza, get members."

That was the last straw, Ruyji thought; just a moment before he ran after Tuskasa, in order to beat him up.

Much Later…

Ouch! Ouch! Tuskasa complained as Bun-san treated the wounds, Ruyji inflicted.

"Tolerate it, you're a guy. But you're a pretty good to last so long with Sandaime."

Tuskasa shrugged it off. "It was just a fight…"

"You know he is skilled in Judo, Karate, Kendo, Akido, and gun sniping. There are few that can match his skills in any of those, let alone all of them." Bun-san calmly informed Tuskasa, after he finished bandaging him.

"…Well… Sandaime, has been trained, knowing he would one day lead the largest crime syndicate in the Kanto area. He was taught to be a man Kumin could respect. He has mastered the art of hiding his emotions before others. Even when Nidame passed away, Sandaime didn't shed a tear. He's walking out in the open to prove that he can and will, boldly take control. That despite his age, he is a capable leader." Bun-san paused. "But when I see him with you, these days he…"

"Acts more ruthless than ever? Gets even angrier than usual?" Tuskasa asked.

Smiling Bun-san answered. "He is beginning to act like a person his age should. More like the child he is and someone I want to protect." *chuckle*

"Cut the crap you two." Ruyji complained. "It's time to leave."

"Do we have to take the limo? Can't we walk home?"

Jerking straight his jacket, Ruyji replied to Tuskasa's complaint. "We take the car. Now go."

The dam collar pulled her forcefully alongside Sandaime. Just like dog being dragged by it's master.

Tuskasa began thinking about what happened in the shower. *Hmph! I'm just a body guard. Why this idot so stubborn? A- Wait! He's knows I'm really a-. That all this time, I've been a dam female, in a boy's private school. He knows papa raised me as a gaki boy among the yakuza and - arrgh!*

The collar gave an electric shock to Tuskasa as he stopped mid step. Knocking out the disturbing realization, and reminding him of what is going on. "Huh? Two cars? I thought you guys only brought one?" Earning him an irritated scowl from both Sandaime and Bun-san, "Wha-?"

Bang! Blam! Bang, bang, bang!

"Hurry up Baka!" Ruyji yelled over the gun fire, while leaping up from where he took cover. Automatically taking control of the situation and accessing weaknesses of his attackers. Each of bullet hitting vital body parts, not a single shot wasted.

Snort, "I'm not like YOU! I can't break from a fall so easily." Trying to divide the gunners' attention, but- "Dammit! Ruyji turn this dam thing OFF!" Yanking hard at the device strapped around his neck.

"No!"

Desperately dodging bullets, Tuskasa struggled to get more than five feet away. *Dam collar!* "Remove it!" Then he threw his chain in front of Ruyji, casually deflecting the bullets flying at them.

Blam! Blam!

"Listen to reason Sandaime!"

*Dam. That last barrage grazed me a few times.* Tuskasa thought. He turned to look at where Bun-san and papa were. A third gunner had them both pinned in a nearby ally. *No help from there. Guess I'll just have to try out that new attachment. That blasted cop kid better knew what he was doing…I'm screwed otherwise. Ugg!*

"Hya!" Shaa… Ja… Klang. The small blade flew perfectly at the first gun man. The attached chain looped and hit the other attacker. Using enough force to dive his attack and knocking out the shooter. During all this, Sandaime and Tuskasa had been herded away from the school, near an aqueduct.

Sandaime was the first one to realize the easiest exit, to safety. Glaring at the Gunmen, Ruyji yanked on Tuskasa's arm; dragging them both away from the fight, over the railing, and toward the safety of rushing water.

"Wha-" Startled, Tuskasa automatically went where his arm was pulled. Only realizing as they went over the rail, what was happening. "Are you crazy? I can't…" He didn't get to finish as they went in the water. Sandaime swam easily. Tuskasa on the other hand… sank quickly and semi-lost consciousness. *Papa… Can't… Breath… it's like before… when the… bad men came… I fell, in the water… but who… saved… me..?* Cough- cough, "where?" Looking around Surasa quickly spotted Sandiame. "Hentai!"

Coldly, Ruyji held out Tuskasa's Protector. "You moron. Don't act womanish, I just saved your worthless hide! You still haven't learned to swim. I nearly drowned saving a bodyguard. Humph?! Hurry up and get going. It's going to be a long 'walk' home. Congratulations."

Glaring stubbornly before finally giving in; Surasa carefully got dressed, securing the Protector extra tightly. After closing the last button on her shirt, the transformation into Tuskasa was complete. During his redressing, Tuskasa never noticed the missing collar. He just followed Sandaime meekly down the streets, back to the Nine Dragon mansion.

The day's stressful events cowed Tuskasa and Surasa into temporary submission. Silencing that chaotic mind into a blissful numbness; never experienced by this teenager before.

An hour later the doors of the Nine Dragon compound silently opened to reveal a silent army of Yakuza. Each respectfully bowing as their leader walked past with an air of man instead of a young teenager on the cusp of manhood.

"Ah, Sandaime-sama." Bun-san greeted while bowing respectfully. "Welcome back."

Ruyji angrily yanked open his shirt and threw it at one of the couches in the lobby. "I want those asses identified. I won't be humiliated by such a piss poor assassination."

"It was Hizagumi thugs. Identified by a pin, knocked off by Tuskasa-san's chain. Though severely damaged, a few main details survived. The purity of the gold metal used, clearly identifies them, even without the poor gun skills." Bun-san answered, while respectfully presenting the discreet button sized pin to Sandaime.

Sandaime gently examined the cufflink-sized object. "But…"

"Very good, Sandaime." Bun replied with a dumb smile on his face. "Odawara says it's a fake. A remarkable copy, but still… a fake."

Now scowling at the object Sandaime violently threw it across the room. "Our one true lead and it's useless!" Pulling out a cigarette from the pack on the coffee table, Ruyji lit it and took a quick drag. "Speaking of useless. Where's the Baka?"

Shocked, everyone looked around. Mumbles of "idiot", "wasted space", "katagi no hito", and various other epitaphs could be heard. No one particularly cared where Tuskasa went, and most were glad the annoying clown wasn't underfoot. An outsider shouldn't have the honor of protecting the leader of their prestigious clan.

Kamojima stepped forward, "I believe my son mentioned something about tacky 'gold jewelry', 'Odawara' and then he walked out."

"Odawara? Humph." Then Sandaime jammed his cigarette in the ashtray as he stood up. "That reminds me, he arranged a meeting today. A solitary meeting. Minimum protection."

Kamojima checked his phone. "Yes sir. It seems they were questioning your strength, 'A 15 year old is not a leader.' Odawara quoted their Kumicho. So he took the liberty of arranging the private meeting."

"Fine we leave now." Sandaime turned away. "Kamojima-san. Stay here and keep an eye on that idiot son of yours. "

Uncaring of the glares, Tuskasa had walked in behind Ruyji. The thugs could think what they wanted, today was too harrowing to bother teaching anyone a lesson. So he waited patiently as his dad and Bun-san gave report. Until he saw the pin Bun-san handed Ruyji. It was a very tacky, very familiar gold pin. A pin Odawara was clenching the first time they met, when Tuskasa first got his new "job". When Bun-san mentioned the Hizagumi; that was when it all made sense to Tuskasa.

So he mumbled some things to his dad and walked out to find his room. It was there where she kept her secret stash of girl clothes and wigs. The kind her dad bought occasionally, for one of those "dates" she never had. "First time for anything, I guess." Surasa mumbled to herself while trying to carefully sort through the odd assortment.

She got dressed into a geometric red wrap dress, with an oversized gold-ish woven wrap, on her feet the only pair of flat boots (red with gold accents) and a matching heavy gold cuff, after slipping on a pair of large black shades. The hard part over, all Surasa had to do was sneak out and find some Odawaragumi.

*How do girls move comfortably in these things? I'd rather practice katas naked than wander around like this every day. Now where are they? Those Kumiins can't be far… Ah ha!*

After a few minutes of driving around on a cycle, Surasa 'borrowed' from Ruyji's garage. She spotted the Odawaragumi loitering by a burnt out Red Cross building.

"Hey!" She called out to them. Typical yakuza didn't ask questions, just ran up to try and grab her. The attack was so obvious; a front kick to the gut and the first 2 thugs fell back unconscious. Looking at the others she coldly asked, "when- are you going to finish the job?"

The guys looked at their comrades, shocked.

"When?" Surasa repeated.

"Eat shit bitch." Another thug replied just before attacking.

This time she grabbed his arm with one hand, steering the forward momentum into a position easy for her to break that arm. His screams of pain distracted everyone from noticing the next trick. Slipping the gun from a bulky shoulder holster and then she pointed it at the rest. "You're taking too long. When are you going to finish the job?"

That was when the rest took her seriously. Examining, the jewelry, dress and how she held the gun, one guy said out loud. "Hizaki's bitch."

She didn't deny anything only smirked. "We want those deals. The foreign syndicate is getting impatient."

"It'll be done tonight." Another guy replied.

"Where? I won't let you screw it up, without an explanation." She demanded while gently squeezing the trigger, deliberately making the sound echo off the crumbling walls.

"Around the front of this build-!" Before he finished speaking, Surasa pulled the trigger again letting the bullet hit him in the ankle. As soon as that happened, the other guy left tried to attack her, but a few moves, plus a backflip and he was knocked out. That last guy actually had some skills; hence the backflip, but it also delayed her in heading to the front.

By the time she got there Sandaime and Bun-san were already pinned down by several gunmen. Odawara was directing the carnage from a vantage point atop the building. *Dam. Couldn't they make it easy? And why'd Sandaime have walk right into his own ambush? And they call me a baka?*

The only positive thing about the situation was that the gunmen didn't have good aim. The tires were shot out and the stretch limo was full of holes, but other than that Sandaime and the others weren't hurt.

Bracing herself, Surasa started shooting the gun she took. "Sandaime!" Yelling, firing and when the bullets ran out she went through some Karate moves stemming from the backward stance. It took a bit of time, but since the Hizagumi were lousy fighters; it didn't take more than some basic Karate moves to finish the job.

Hizaki was humiliated in the process, while Sandaime captured him. Bun-san was able to get Odawara, after shooting both shoulders. Sandaime and Bun-san had to first get over their shock at seeing such a beautiful woman kick some major yakuza butt. When they did THEN they captured the culprits responsible.

"Your judgment sir?"

"Leave Hizaki for the cops. But Odawara is mine. For the murder of my father, he's not to get off easy." Sandaime replied.

(Sandaime is a sniper, excellent with guns, Karate, Judo, kendo, aikido. Everyone who is a subordinate: called kumin) his body guards are Kamojima (Tuskasa's father) and Shibuya ( the only name I've been able to find for him.)

Hizagumi – another Yakuza group, main rival to the Nine Dragons, unlike the Dragons, they will deal in anything illegal, most often their members get caught by police.

Katagi no Hito – civilian non Yakuza

Kuso Oyaj – shitty father

Anesan – Boss' wife


End file.
